


We Will Be Everything That We’d Ever Need

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Maria Hill, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Disaster Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Maria Hill, Light Angst, M/M, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve Rogers, bisexual disaster, has been in love with Bucky for as long as he can remember, though he’s never confessed this to him. Enter Maria Hill, lesbian Jesus, to help Steve woo his one true love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 288





	We Will Be Everything That We’d Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosesnfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/gifts).

> So Caroline said [this, ](https://twitter.com/rosesnfeathers/status/1214536432569798657)and I had to write it. 
> 
> Thanks a million to romantical for the beta!!!
> 
> Title from Girls Like Girls by the true lesbian Jesus, Hayley Kiyoko.

Steve sighed into his coffee, surreptitiously eyeing Bucky over the top of his cup. Since Bucky had returned, the feelings that Steve had hoped were long gone had returned full force, try as he may to fight them. If he was being honest with himself, Steve had pretty much fallen for Bucky when Bucky had stood by his side in the playground against the big bullies—but Steve was rarely honest with himself. He was glad to have a friend like Bucky; too glad to ruin it by confessing his feelings. 

“What’s with the face, Rogers?” 

Maria, who had recently moved into the Tower to become a bona fide Avenger, flopped down beside Steve, grinning. 

Steve shrugged. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Bullshit. Come on, Rogers. That’s not a happy face. What gives?”

Steve briefly toyed with the idea of spilling his guts, and almost laughed at himself. “It doesn’t matter. It’s nothing.”

“Hmm.” Maria obviously wasn’t convinced, but didn’t press any further. Instead, she sat back, lifting her beer bottle to her lips. 

“Haven’t seen you around for a while,” Steve said after a brief silence. 

Maria smirked. “Yeah, well, uh. Peter’s Aunt May has been keeping me pretty busy.”

“Oh, are you helping her with something?” Steve asked, getting slightly distracted by the way Bucky’s shirt stretched over the muscles of his right arm. A snort of laughter brought his attention back to Maria. 

“You could say that.” Steve figured out what she meant a second before she spoke next. “We’re dating, Rogers.” She narrowed her eyes. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“Why would it be?” Steve asked, honestly confused. “I don’t think of May like that.”

“No, I mean…” She trailed off. “I was under the impression that the forties weren’t the most open minded time.”

“They weren’t,” Steve replied. ”Which was definitely an issue for me.”

Maria’s eyes widened, and she clutched Steve’s arm. “Are you  _ gay _ , Rogers?” she whispered gleefully. Steve looked up sharply, but her whisper seemed to be quiet enough that no one had heard. 

“No,” Steve said primly. “I guess you call it ‘bisexual’ nowadays.”

“Oh my god. Oh my  _ god _ !” Maria seemed way too happy about this. “Who knows? Does anyone know?”

“Sam knows,” Steve said shortly. “Natasha knows too, and Sharon.”

“But not your best friend in the world?” If Maria’s eyebrows climbed any higher they’d disappear under her hairline altogether. Steve watched them, fascinated. “That really doesn’t add up, Steve.”

“It’s like you said,” Steve said, voice heavy. “The forties weren’t the most open time. Besides…” 

Maria let out a long breath. “Oh god. You like him.”

Her voice was low enough that Bucky wouldn’t have heard her, even with his sensitive hearing, but Steve was still a little panicked. “You can’t tell…” he began, and Maria rolled her eyes. 

“Well, duh. Of course I’m not going to. But why haven’t you done anything about it?”

Steve laughed dryly. “Oh, yeah, that’d go down real well. After he clocked me for having a big old queer crush on him, I’m sure we’d be just as good friends.”

“You’re so fucking…” Maria shook her head. “Barnes is totally gay.”

Steve nearly choked on his coffee. “What.”

“You really never noticed?” 

“How do you know?” Steve asked, a little annoyed. 

“Oh, Rogers.” Maria shook her head. “Women know things.  _ Lesbians _ know even more. He’s gay as the summer day is long. Trust me.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Another thought struck Steve, and his heart thumped painfully. “He must not feel the same way about me as I do about him, because otherwise surely he’d have said…?”

Maria smacked Steve upside the head with enough force that he nearly spilled his coffee. “Rogers. Don’t be a dick. You didn’t tell Barnes because you were scared of his reaction. Maybe he feels the same?”

“I’m gonna die alone,” Steve groaned. 

“We don’t know if you can die yet, so there’s that,” Maria said, not at all comfortingly. “But also, stop being so pathetic. We’re meeting for coffee tomorrow and I’m gonna help you woo him, or whatever the fuck you guys from the forties do.”

Steve would have protested, but actually, wooing Bucky sounded like a good plan, so he kept his mouth shut. 

Besides, if he bitched at her, she might decide not to help him. 

***

The following day, he met Maria around the corner from the tower in a small, family owned Turkish coffee shop. It was tucked down a side street, so successfully hidden that Steve had discovered it completely by accident. Maria was there when he arrived, sitting in one of the booths with her cup of coffee to her lips. Peter’s Aunt May sat beside her, and Steve wondered how he’d never noticed how close they sat—thighs and arms pressed together, hands brushing at every opportunity. May must have been a good fifteen years older than Maria, but they fit well despite—or perhaps because of—the age difference. 

He slid into the booth opposite them, and Maria grinned at him. 

“Rogers.”

“Maria. Hi, May.”

“Hi Steve,” May said softly. “I hear Maria is going to help you win your true love.”

“He’s not… I mean…” Steve stammered. 

“Save it for someone you can fool, Rogers,” Maria told him. “We’re here to get you your man. Are you  _ sure _ you won’t just ask him out on a date?”

Steve shook his head. “No way. If he shot me down I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Fair enough. Okay. My plan is—you’re going to start dating him, but so subtly that by the time he notices that you’re dating it’ll be too late.”

“I’m not going to date him without his consent!” Steve said, scandalized. 

“You’re not going to do  _ anything _ without his consent,” Maria said patiently. “I don’t mean it literally. You’re gonna buy him ice cream. Take him to the movies. Go for dinner and drinks. All things you could do on dates too. And then by the time he realizes he wants to keep doing it but with sex afterwards, you’ll have laid the foundation. Got it?”

Steve nodded. “I think so?”

“Good. Okay, so first of all, you’re gonna ask him right now if he wants to go out for ice cream. Maybe somewhere in Brooklyn that you guys used to go to way back when?”

Steve knew just the place, and nodded. “Okay.”

“We’ll reconvene back here at ten hundred sharp tomorrow for a report. And for fuck’s sake, Rogers, wear something from this century.”

Steve considered this, then smiled sheepishly. It was a fair point. “Should I send you pictures of my outfit before I leave?” he snarked, because he was still Steve Rogers and a sarcastic little bitch. 

Maria tapped her chin with her finger. “Yes. Full body photograph, please, so I can check your old man hairstyle too.”

Steve could do nothing but glare at her as May covered her laughter with a cough. 

***

Steve went directly back to his room, and angsted over what to wear for an entire twenty-three minutes. 

At minute twenty-four, his phone rang. Maria. 

“Hello?”

_ “Fuck’s sake, Rogers, I can hear your patheticness from here. Just pick something that doesn’t make you look like a grandpa.” _

“Like what?” Steve asked, defeated. 

_ “Oh my god. Okay, gimme five minutes and I’ll be up. Jesus Christ.”  _

The line went dead, and Steve stared at his phone for a few moments before shaking himself and going back to looking through his wardrobe. 

By the time Maria arrived, he had a fairly modern outfit picked out—a t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Maria rolled her eyes so hard when she saw it that Steve was worried they’d pop out. 

“There. Was that hard? No.” She paused, eyeing him. “You’ll need to do something about your hair, though.”

“Like what?”

“You’ve got product, right?” she asked. Steve nodded. “Good. Get dressed and meet me in the bathroom.”

Maria went into the bathroom and Steve changed quickly. As soon as he walked in, Maria smirked. 

“I gotta say, I love your fondness for smedium t-shirts,” she said, and Steve looked down at himself. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if I wasn’t extremely gay that the sight of you in those super tight t-shirts might do something for me. And don’t even start,” she added, seeing that Steve was about to protest. “I know you do that shit deliberately, Rogers. You can’t fool me.”

Steve grinned. “It’s nice to look good.”

“Yeah, if by ‘looking good’ you mean ‘highlighting those huge muscles and little waist to make everyone in a five mile radius drool over you’.”

Steve thought for a moment. “Yeah, that’s very much what I mean.”

“Hmmm. I wonder at Barnes not being one of the drooling hordes.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t really wear these around him.”

Maria froze in place. “Are you trying to tell me,” she said, barely moving her lips, “that you’ve only been wearing old man clothes in front of Barnes this whole time?”

“I wanted him to feel comfortable,” he muttered. Maria continued to stare at him. “I didn’t want him to feel out of place!”

“Rogers. Barnes wears nice, modern clothes  _ all the fucking time. _ Your t-shirts aren’t going to make him uncomfortable, except maybe in his pants. You’re an actual disaster oh my god.”

Steve couldn’t help the flush that stained his cheeks. “You think I’ve been trying too hard?”

Maria closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fucking… just give me your product so I can fix your hair. We’ll fix your idiocy another day.”

Steve glared, but did as he’d been told. Maria styled his hair for a few minutes, then stepped back, smiling triumphantly. She had managed to make his hair look styled, yet soft and touchable, which was a look he always went for but more often than not fell short on.

“So. How do I look?” Steve asked nervously, as they walked back into the bedroom. Maria handed him his jacket, nodding. 

“Good. You look good. Now go get your man!”

Steve took a deep breath, and went down to the living room. Bucky was alone there, reading a book on the sofa. 

“Where is everyone?” Steve asked, and Bucky shrugged. 

“No clue.” He looked up, and his eyes widened. “Going somewhere?”

Steve tried not to let his face tic nervously. “Going out for some ice cream.” He paused. “Wanna come with?”

Bucky stared at him for a few seconds longer, then nodded. “Sure. Lemme grab my coat.”

It was fun, getting ice cream with Bucky. Steve took them to an old family owned place in Brooklyn that had been around in the forties, and they shared a giant sundae. Steve managed not to blush when his spoon scraped against Bucky’s, or when Bucky swiped his tongue around to clean the ice cream off his mouth and chin, which was definitely a win. As they walked back from the subway to the Tower, Bucky knocked Steve’s shoulder with his own. 

“We should do that again some time.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Steve managed. Internally, he was pretty much walking on air. Bucky had fun! Bucky wanted to go out with him again! But then Steve remembered that they were best friends, so of course Bucky would want to hang out with him, and his heart dropped into his shoes. 

Bucky noticed his change in mood. “You okay?”

Steve forced a smile. “Yeah, Buck. Of course. Just thinking about how good that sundae was.”

Bucky gave him a fond look, and Steve’s heart thumped uncomfortably.  _ It was only the first outing _ , he told himself sternly.  _ Don’t expect too much too soon _ . But it was definitely a positive start, and as they got in the elevator, Steve smiled. This could definitely work. 

***

“It’s not working,” he told Maria three weeks later. 

_ “Steve. What the fuck do you want?” _ Maria sounded annoyed, and an annoyed Maria was a dangerous Maria. 

“I know it’s kinda late, and I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

Maria snorted inelegantly down the phone.  _ “It’s only eleven, Steve. Not all of us are a hundred years old. Actually I was in the middle of something. With May.” _

“In the middle of… oh god, I’m sorry,” Steve said, mortified. 

_ “Not that, pervert. No offense but I wouldn’t have picked up the phone if we’d been having sex. We were actually making spirit cookies. Apparently the debate team has to get more into spirit stuff for the school, so here we are, making cookies for Peter.” _

“Thank god.” Steve had never been more relieved in his life. “Should I call back tomorrow?”

_ “It’s fine. So what do you mean, it’s not working? My plan was pretty much foolproof.” _

“Apparently not, because we’re still doing things in a way that’s very friendly. With no kissing.”

_ “Hmm. Maybe Barnes is as much of a disaster as you are, Rogers, and he thinks  _ you _ are just doing it as a friend. What’s his favorite flower?” _

“He doesn’t have one, because he’s a  _ guy _ , Maria.”

_ “Don’t get all heteronormative on me now, Rogers. Men can have favorite flowers. I’m sure Barnes does, and I’m pretty sure you probably know it somewhere in that genetically enhanced brain of yours.” _

Steve paused, and a sudden memory from before the war flashed before him. 

_ Bucky sat at the window of Steve’s apartment, looking out over the filthy street.  _

_ “You know, Steve, if you moved in with me and my parents…” _

_ “Don’t start, Buck,” Steve cut him off. “I’m fine here.” _

_ Bucky stretched out his arms. “Then maybe I’ll move in with you. My parents and Becca are great, but they kinda cramp my style, you know?” _

_ Steve knew all too well what that meant, and scowled. Bucky mistook the reason for his scowl and rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Come on, Steve, it’s not charity. If I lived here we could share rent  _ and  _ I’d be able to come and go as I wanted without my family asking questions all the time. So? Whaddya say?” _

_ “Fine,” Steve replied, huffing out a breath.  _

_ When he returned from college the next day, Bucky had already moved into Steve’s old bedroom, and there was a vase of yellow peonies on the kitchen table.  _

_ “I thought the place needed some color. Besides, yellow peonies are classic and classy. Dames love ‘em.” _

_ “And you, Buck?” _

_ Bucky smiled; a small, slow smile. “Yeah. I like ‘em myself.” _

Steve shook himself out of his reverie. “Yeah, okay, I know what he likes,” he told Maria. 

_ “Good. Get a bunch and give them to him. No explanation, except ‘I thought you’d like these’. Okay?” _

“Okay.”

_ “Now go the fuck to sleep, Rogers, and let me make these damn cookies.” _

“Goodnight, Maria,” Steve said, smiling, and ended the call. He flopped into his bed and quickly fell asleep, a smile still playing on his lips. 

***

The following day, Steve went out and found a florist that sold yellow peonies. He bought every one in the store, and took them back to the tower, sneaking them up to Bucky’s room. 

He knocked on Bucky’s door, all the moisture from his mouth suddenly travelling to his palms. Bucky answered, wearing soft looking sweatpants and a t-shirt that hugged his muscles without being too tight. Steve fell in love all over again. 

“Uh, I thought you’d like these,” he said quickly, thrusting the peonies at Bucky. Bucky stared at them, but made no move to take them. Steve immediately panicked, dropping the flowers at Bucky’s doorstep, and ran for his room, calling Maria as soon as he was inside. 

“I screwed up!” he said in lieu of hello as soon as she answered. 

_ “Oh god. Must be ‘Rogers angsting about Barnes’ time. And here I thought it was closer to lunch. What did you do?” _

“I took him the flowers. And he just stared at them, so I dropped them and ran but now he probably thinks I’m a total freak!”

_ “You are a total freak, Rogers, but that’s totally beside the point. You seriously dropped them and ran?” _

Maria sounded suspiciously like she was trying not to laugh. Steve narrowed his eyes at the phone. “Are you laughing?”

“ _ No _ ,” Maria said through suppressed giggles. “ _ Look, just go back and talk to him.” _

“Are you kidding?” Steve screeched. “I can never talk to him ever again! I’m gonna have to move to Canada so I never see him ever ever ever!”

_ “Good christ, you’re a drama queen.” _

There was a sudden knock at Steve’s door, and he sighed. “Look, I gotta go, but I’ll call you later so we can fix this.”

He ended the call and opened the door to see Bucky standing there, looking nervous. Steve tried to shut the door again, but Bucky was too wily for him and stopped the door with his foot. 

“Uh, Steve? Why did you give me yellow peonies?”

Steve’s shoulders drooped. “I thought you’d like them.”

A smile spread slowly over Bucky’s face. “You mean you remembered.”

Steve was almost certain his heart stopped beating. “What do you mean?”

“You remembered that when I first moved in with you I put out yellow peonies because they’re my favorites. Steve, how did you remember that?”

Steve shrugged, not meeting Bucky’s eyes. “I remember pretty much everything about you, Buck.”

“Fuck.”

Bucky’s tone was one of fond exasperation, and Steve looked up in time for Bucky to lean in, pressing their lips together. He made a muffled sound of surprise. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky murmured against his lips. 

“I didn’t. I didn’t know. I thought you’d hate me.”

“Such a fucking idiot,” Bucky said, laughing softly, kissing him again. 

Steve’s phone began to buzz in his hand, and he looked down. Maria. 

“Can this wait? I’m kinda busy,” he answered, grinning. 

“ _ If you’re not with Barnes I owe May twenty bucks.” _

“Then you’d better keep your twenty, and I’ll keep my one Buck,” Steve quipped. 

The phone immediately went dead. Even Bucky was looking at him in fascinated disgust, so Steve just went back to kissing him to wipe that look off his face. 

“That was the worst joke ever,” Bucky said between kisses. 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

Bucky pulled back, cupping Steve’s cheek in his metal hand. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/velvetjinx) where I post occasionally about stuff I'm writing!


End file.
